


the ties that bind us

by starlightsybarite



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightsybarite/pseuds/starlightsybarite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special agent Will Graham discovers that his psychiatrist is a serial killer and takes matters into his own hands. Hannibal must confess his love for Will before Will calls the police. But how will the other man react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ties that bind us

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a work of erotic fiction. It contains violent elements such as blood, bondage and dubcon (dubious consent). The characters and storylines of Hannibal are not my intellectual property. The following story takes place in the realm of sexual fantasy and should not be taken seriously. The sex starts three pages in. Please enjoy.

As the world reformed itself around Hannibal, he became aware of the fact that he was tied up. Strong leather restraints held his wrists behind his back, and his legs roughly squeezed together. He tested them curiously as the room blearily smoothed itself into focus again. He knew he was on his back, on the floor. The familiar scent of his office kept him calm. What was the last thing he remembered? It had almost been time for Will’s appointment. 

“Doctor Lecter, isn’t it true that the next two hours of your time belong to me?” Will had asked. That was right, Hannibal remembered. Will had been asking him a question, Hannibal had turned his back for just a second, and then came a stab of sharp pain in his neck. Now he was here. “Answer me, Doctor Lecter,” Will’s voice commanded, and Hannibal turned his head to see the other man standing nearby looking down at his helpless body. His face was stone, his expression grave. He was waiting for an answer to a question Hannibal had forgotten.

Hannibal had to calm Will down if he wanted out of this mess. As he tested the leather straps with solid tugs, he kept his voice measured. “You already have my full attention, Will. Restraints are unnecessary.”

Will scoffed. “Are they really?” He knelt down beside Hannibal and cupped his chin in his fingers, made him look at his face. Hannibal swallowed, but he didn’t look away. Will let go of the other man’s chin, stroked his neck, his chest. He reached into Hannibal’s suit jacket and pulled an object out of his pocket.

Hannibal’s expression was calm, collected. “Will. That’s for protection,” he assured him as the other man towered over his prone body and held out the knife for Hannibal to see. It was a small hunting knife, removed from the evidence locker somehow. Abigail’s. The fact that Will knew Hannibal planned to kill him didn’t hurt as much as the fact that it would have been done with Abigail’s knife. 

Will gently kicked the toe of his shoe against Hannibal’s bound wrists, against the straps. “So are these. They are for MY protection. Did you honestly think that I wouldn’t see your design?” He set the knife out of Hannibal’s reach on the desk, then pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. Before he called the police, he just had to know. Shaking, he demanded with a look of disgust, “Why use Abigail’s knife to kill me?”

“To save you, Will. To bring us together,” Hannibal told him the truth. “I was not going to kill you. I was going to…” he thought of how to say it, but feelings were complicated. Will was going to call Jack and then it would be all over, unless Hannibal confessed. And even then it did not guarantee that Will was going to go with him. “Listen… Will. Ever since we met I knew that we would be friends. You see me. The real me. That is a rare thing.” Hannibal swallowed hard and stared up at Will, who was shaking and glaring. He prepared himself for the verbal onslaught which was sure to come. It was something he actually somewhat enjoyed, as if the monster he was knew it was evil and deserving of punishment.

Will began, predictably. “We are not friends, Hannibal. You’re a sociopath. A killer. I’d say I was sorry I ever saw the real you, but at least now no more people have to die. Abigail, Hannibal? Why her?”

Hannibal groaned and fidgeted in the straps. “Do you remember when I told you that we are alike, you and I? Abigail had to die so we could be together. I love you, Wi-” his words halted in a grunt of pain as Will sank Abigail’s hunting knife deep into Hannibal’s bicep. Fortunately it wasn’t a dangerous wound, but it hurt all the same.

To Hannibal’s surprise, Will looked shocked and disgusted with himself. Hannibal forced a smile that was more of a grimace. “Oh Will,” he began, “You are so sweet. Abigail did not die in the traditional sense of the word,” he told him through gritted teeth. He could tell that Will did not believe him, so he grunted “My phone. Call this number…”

As Will dialed the number Hannibal dictated, he held his breath. He knew this was just a dirty trick, to buy time, but he couldn’t resist. He had to know. There was a click, and Abigail’s voice answered. “Dad?” Another piece fit into the puzzle, and Will was shocked. 

“Abigail.”

“Oh. Will? Did Hannibal tell you everything, then?”

Will swallowed. The silence was enough to tell Abigail something had not gone right. “Oh. He’s bad at just telling the truth, isn’t he? Here it is…! I helped my old father kill all those girls. And Hannibal, he killed people too. He wants you to come with us before we run away. He thought he’d have to get you to murder somebody first too, but I told him that if he just told you he loved you it would work out.”

Will looked over at Hannibal guiltily. He was bleeding, but not fatally. Will could have murdered him. Part of him knew that Abigail was a killer. But he still loved Abigail like a surrogate daughter. He couldn’t be angry with her over the phone now that he knew she was alive. “I see now,” he said shakily. He… didn’t tell me that.” Hannibal had tried to tell him, and he had reacted like a monster. “I’ll see you soon, Abigail,” Will said, then hung up the phone.

As he walked to Hannibal, the man tried to sit up. He was still in pain, but he was smiling. “Will… I really do…”

“Just shut up,” Will told him as he bent down and took off his shirt. He tore it into strips to wrap up Hannibal’s wound. As he dressed it, the shirtless man hushed Hannibal like a naughty dog every time he tried to speak. “Tsst.” 

Hannibal had to blush and be quiet. For once he wasn’t in control. But for once it was out there. He knew he’d kept Abigail around for a reason. The girl was good with empaths. By the time the blood flow was stanched, Will was shaking and sniffling. This was all so sudden.“I can’t run away with you and Abigail, Hannibal, there are people who need me.”

Hannibal shook his head. “You would save them all, at great cost to yourself, Will. The FBI uses you. Why don’t you live for yourself instead of giving your energy and time to Jack? He does not understand you or appreciate your gift. I do. I love you, Will.”

Hannibal was silenced when a tearful Will kissed him, crushed his lips against him almost painfully. There was so much pent up desire there that Hannibal’s spine was tingling, and he opened his mouth to allow Will’s tongue to explore his mouth. He could feel in Will’s earnest kiss that he returned Hannibal’s feelings, even if he was confused and a little revolted.

Hannibal struggled to pull his wrists free of the leather straps. Not only were they very sturdy, Will pushed Hannibal down flat on his back by his shoulders. His fingers briefly squeezed him hard enough to bruise in a forceful command to stay where he was. Hannibal knew better than to move even after Will let go.

“Stay,” Will commanded. He started unbuckling Hannibal’s belt. While he held perfectly still, the bound man did try to reason with Will. “If we are going to run away together, we should hurry,” he said prudently. But Will tore right through Hannibal’s pragmatism by pulling his pants and silk boxers down in one unceremonious tug. 

“Doctor Lecter, the last hour of my session is not over yet,” Will growled in a way that gave Hannibal goosebumps. He could practically smell Will’s adrenaline spike as the man gripped his exposed cock and rubbed it firmly in his fist. Hannibal was at a loss for words, he could only groan and try not to struggle. Will had Hannibal’s pants pulled down to his bound ankles before he grabbed his own jeans and hurriedly tugged them off. 

Will was striking as he lay above Hannibal and kissed him with ferocity. Hannibal felt as though he was being consumed when Will’s lips sucked his tongue inside, trapping it, and from the way he nibbled Hannibal’s lip afterward. The way things were going, Hannibal wouldn’t have cared if Will did end up eating him. This was the beautiful monster he’d helped unleash in all of its sexy glory.

With a grunt, Will thrust between Hannibal’s taut ass cheeks, but he found that the other man’s sphincter was clapped formidably shut. Hannibal cleared his throat. “Will, what you are trying to do would be easier with some lubricant,” he suggested. “There is some lotion on the desk.”  
“Just shut up for once, Hannibal,” Will grunted. Being in charge of the man’s asshole made him feel like he had the strength to plunge right in, and he started easing forward. Hannibal could feel the bulbous tip of Will’s cock slowly stretching his tender sphincter. It was painful for both men, and Hannibal shuddered when he heard Will’s determined groan. 

“You don’t have anything to prove, Will,” Hannibal groaned as he was penetrated inch by inch. “Get the lotion.” 

Will was starting to sweat with exertion, but he kept inching in. Hannibal’s insides were flexing all around his cock, he almost couldn’t stand it, and precum was getting pulled out of him in steady globs that finally gave him what he needed. With a loud “Uhnf,” Will rammed his hips forward and completely skewered Hannibal’s ass. The other man grunted, then lay his head back and closed his eyes, relented and accepted his fate while Will pounded in and out of his aching anus.

Will grinned sadistically with each grunt and soft moan he forced from Hannibal with his frenzied thrusts. The blond man was trying so hard to be composed and calm, but with Will’s cock moving in his ass it was difficult. “You should see your face,” Will growled through gritted teeth, and Hannibal shut his eyes tighter. 

Hannibal was growing dazed. His cock, rigid between them, was waving and slapping himself in the belly every time one of Will’s thrusts rocked him so violently. His cock oozed precum, and when Will grabbed it he tried to stifle a groan of pleasure. “I’m going to give it to you, Hannibal,” Will grunted ominously. “Are you ready?”

Hannibal growled and bit his lip, preparing himself. He could feel Will’s cock twitching and pulsing inside him, then Will’s thrusts slowed as he began to come. Each slow and deep stroke made Hannibal’s anus squeeze and milk Will’s cock until his tight balls were empty. At the same time, Hannibal’s cock squirted so hard that he coated his own shirt with splatters of the thick white goo. 

Both men fought to catch their breaths, then Will finally stood and used Abigail’s knife to cut Hannibal free. The men washed in the adjoining bathroom. Will’s shaggy hair was a hopeless nest of curls, even so he ignored his own hair and reached over to straighten Hannibal’s. The older man smiled and looked into his eyes. He knew that Will was going to love living with him and Abigail as a family far away.

After a deep kiss, the men left the office. Footage of them getting into an unknown vehicle and driving off was the last of them that anyone at the FBI would ever see. When they arrived at their new cliffside home, a chorus of barking greeted Will. The man gave a rare smile as he bent down to pet his dogs. “They’re all here,” he said happily.


End file.
